Red Rose
by ACOUNT-HAS-BEEN-MOVED
Summary: None.
1. New Home

**Rosekit's POV**

* * *

Rosekit woke up to her mothers voice. "Oh! Morningkit your sister is waking up!" "Great! We can play now!" She felt paws prodding her back. She blinked open one eye. "Come on! _Wake up,_ Rosekit!" Morningkit meowed urgently. "Uh... I _am_ awake!" She saw her sisters eyes gazing down at her. _That's Morningkit, my sister._ "Okay! Now we can play!" She got up from her nest onto wobbly feet. Her sister tugged up some moss from their nest and threw it across the nursery floor. "Lets play moss ball!" Her sister's amber eyes flicked over to me. "Do you know how to play?" She asked. I looked over to the moss ball. "No..." _But what does mom look like?_ Rosekit swung her head over to were she had heard her mother's voice. _Mom..._ "We better go ask Skypaw how to play... Can we Ma?" Her mothers soft gaze flicked over to her kittens. "Hmm... Sure." "Yay! Come on Rosekit!" She called over to her sister as she ran out of the nursery. "Okay!" Rosekit bounded over to her sister. She flicked her ear questionably. "But where is Skypaw?" When her sister didn't answer she meowed, "Lets ask him!" She flicked her tail to a pale yellow tom in the clearing who was padding over to the fresh-kill pile with a vole in his jaws with the rest of the dawn patrol. "Okay!" Her sister meowed, but Rosekit was already padding over to him. When she got there she asked, "Do you know were Skypaw is?" He looked down at the kitted with a friendly gaze in his yellow eyes. " Oh, she's over there!" He pointed with his tail to were a young light gray she-cat was standing. "Thank you!" Morningkit meowed as the two kittens padded over to her. Rosekit stopped as a orange tom started making his way towards them.


	2. Bad Dream

_She stopped as a orange tom started making his way over to them._ She noticed something about his pelt... _Is my pelt orange?_ She looked down at her pelt. "It is!" She almost yowled. _Ops! I said that out loud!_ Her sister in front of her stopped. "What, _is_?" She asked. " Oh! Nothing impo-" She stopped as the orange tom stopped next to her. She slowly raised her head. When she looked into his eyes, they were full of love and compassion. "Father?" She asked softly. "Hello, Rosekit, Morningkit! What are you up to?" He asked softly. "We-" Morningkit interrupted her. "We just woke up and are about to play moss-ball with Skypaw!" She exclaimed loudly. Their father's eye's lit up with amusement. _Does he think that's funny?_ She wondered. She wanted to impress her father. _So maybe I could win a play fight with Morningkit to make him impressed with me!_ Suddenly, she jumped at her sister. Morningkit wailed playfully as soon as she realized her sister hadn't turned on her. As their father watched with amusement, Morningkit battered Rosekit's belly with her hind paws. Then Rosekit got up and Morningkit fell off of her and she plunged her front paw into Morningkit's belly fur as she stood on her hind paws. Morningkit stifled a fake wail as she went down. Rosekit placed her two front paws onto her sister's shoulder's and let out a triumphant yowl. "I win!"

Rosekit curled up near her mother as her father gave each of his kits a lick on the forehead. "Goodnight, I have to go back to the warriors den now." Morningkit let out a small protest as he got up and headed out of the nursery. "Mama, I'm not tir-" Morningkit let out a big yawn. "Tired..." She trailed off as she drifted into sleep. _Typical Morningkit!_ That night, she woke up standing in a clearing. As she tried to walk, her paws got stuck to the ground. _What?_ She looked down at her paws. _Red? BLOOD?!_

She looked back up to see her mother and sister writhing on the ground. She tried to yowl but her voice was stuck. _No! Mother, Morni-_ They stopped moving. Blood gushed out from every where possible. _NOOO!_ She woke up when her mom started shaking her. "Rosekit! Wake up dear, Rosekit!" She opened her eyes to see her mother and father and sister staring at her with wide anxious eyes. Tears started rolling down her checks. "I-I I ha-ad a b-b-bad dream-m..." She sobbed. "Y-you an-nd..." Cloudberry appeared. "Shhh.. it's okay, your in shock," She explained. "I just need to give you this." She pawed forward a thyme leaf. She ate it and a few poppy seeds and slowly drifted into sleep listening to her mother's soft purrs...


	3. Good Day

Rosekit woke up to her mother and sister bickering. "Ma is she going to be okay? And why is everyone outside? I'm getting tired of being watched!" "Sweet, please, please stop asking questions your going to wake up your sist-" Rosekit stirred in her nest and finally sat up. "You woke her up, Morningkit!" Suddenly the same pale yellow tom they saw two days before popped his head in. "Is she okay? Er- I mean... uh..." Her mother's eye's lit up with amusement. "Yes, yes Birdpaw she's okay. You can come in if you like." "No, I just- I-I I mean I-" A voice called, saving Birdpaw from talking. "BIRDPAW COME AND GET TO THE HUNTING PATROL!" "Im comin', I'm comin'!" He called. "Sheesh..." He added under his breath.

 **Author's Note**

* * *

 **I can't really think of anything for the rest of this chapter so... I'm just gonna leave it hear.**


	4. Apprentices!

**(Five moons later)**

Paws kicked her back and mewling sounded all over the nursery. _Uh.. it's been so crowded since Lightfoot had her kits!_ "Featherkit stop kicking me!" _Uh I'm gettin' outta here!_ The nursery was as full as it was already and Skypaw and Birdpaw were constantly visiting their younger siblings _and_ Smallface was moving into the nursery soon! She padded out of the nursery and Airstar was talking to her father and Arrowwings. Then he leaped up to the air-rock and yowled, "All cats old enough to catch their own birds, gather beneath the air-rock for a clan meeting!" As once as everyone was gathered, he meowed, "It is time for two young cats to become apprentices! Rosekit, Morningkit step forward!" Morningkit let out a gasp and Rosekit was trembling with excitement as they stepped forward. "Rosekit, from now on until you earn your warrior name you are Rosepaw! Your mentor will be Arrowwings! Morningpaw, your mentor will be Notail!" "Rosepaw! Morningpaw!" The clan cheered. Rosekit, no Rose _paw_ felt like she could hear one voice above all the others besides her parents... She shook her head. _I'm just hearing things._

She and Morningpaw padded into the apprentices' den with Skypaw and Birdpaw. "Here, Rosepaw you can have your nest here!" Birdpaw pointed to a spot near his nest. "Thanks!" As she settled down in her nest her back fur accidentally touched Birdpaw's. She flinched away while Birdpaw looked embarrassed. As she curled into her nest, she heard Birdpaw mutter something as she slowly drifted into sleep...


	5. Rosepaw

Rosepaw woke up halfway in her sister's nest. She sat up and looked around the den. _Hmm. Everyone's gone. WAIT!_ She heard her mentor calling her and scrambled out to find Arrowwing waiting there. "Yes? What are we doing today?" "Im going to give you hunting lessons!" "Great!"

 **Birdpaw's POV**

As Birdpaw padded back to camp with Skypaw and their mentors each with fresh-kill in their jaws, they passed by Rosepaw an her mentor, Arrowwings. Birdpaw blushed at the sight of Rosepaw and _clearly_ Skypaw saw it because she said, "You like her! You like her!" She meowed teasingly. That just made him blush more! "No I don't!" He lied. He heard his mentor, "Stop arguing!"

As they walked into camp and dropped their fresh-kill on the pile his mentor meowed, "You two can take something from the fresh-kill pile." His tail shot up. "Great!" He waved his tail towards Skypaw. "Come on!" As the sun started to set, Rosepaw and Morningpaw and their mentors entered camp. He looked at Rosepaw. _She looks tired.._ "Come get something to eat!" He called to her. Her gaze darted to him and she bounded over to him, Morningpaw on her heels. She picked a fat bird from the pile and walked over to him. "Why don't we share?" Her beautiful blue gaze meeting his eyes. "Okay!" They walked over to the den eating side by side.

When it was time to sleep, Birdpaw noticed Rosepaw's nest was a little closer to his. He smiled and settled down beside her and fell into a deep sleep.


	6. Gathering

**Rosepaw's POV**

This was it! Her first gathering! As her Clan walked across the tree bridge to the island that held the gatherings she saw how many cats there were. _Wow..._ She walked over to a group of RiverClan and ShadowClan apprentices with Morningpaw. One tan tabby RiverClan apprentice pricked her ears and meowed, "Hi there! I'm Frogpaw and they are, Swanpaw, Leafpaw, Mothpaw, Fogpaw, Lakepaw and Mosspaw!" She pointed her tail to each cat for name. The dark brown tom called Mosspaw meowed, "What's your names?" He flicked his ears at Rosepaw and Morningpaw. "I'm Rosepaw and that's my sister, Morningpaw!" "Rosepaw, Morningpaw... Good names!" Meowed Lakepaw. A yowl sounded from the the WindClan leader. "Let the gathering begin!"


	7. Allegiances

Allegiances:

* * *

 _WindClan:_

 _Leader:_ Airstar; a white tom with yellow eyes

 _Deputy:_ Lightfoot; a pale-yellow she-cat with small paws and green eyes

 _Medicine Cat:_ Cloudberry; a small light gray she-cat with pink-red-ish spots and purple eyes

 _Warriors:_

Wingwing; a very old blue she-bird with one wing; the founder of the clan

Smallface; a small pale brown she-cat with a very small face

apprentice; Birdpaw

Arrowwings; a brown tom with arrow shaped stripes on his sides and green eyes

apprentice; Skypaw

Notail; a very skinny orange tom with no tail and blue eyes

 _Queens:_

Mockingjay; a blue-gray she-cat with amber-colored eyes; mother to Morningkit; a light gray she-kit with amber eyes, and Rosekit; a slender bright orange she-kit with blue eyes

 _Apprentices:_

Birdpaw; a pale yellow tom with yellow eyes

Skypaw; a light gray she-cat with green eyes

 _Elders:_

Mousetail; a old skinny brown she-cat with green eyes

Bluefeather; a blue-gray she-cat with fluffy fur and yellow eyes

Rustpelt; a old orange tom with yellow eyes

* * *

 _ThunderClan:_

 _Leader:_ Cloudstar; a light gray tabby she-cat with maroon eyes

 _Deputy:_ Brightsky; a light gray she-cat with amber spots and green eyes

 _Medicine Cat:_ Flamewhisker; a orange tom with long yellow whiskers and blue eyes

* * *

 _ShadowClan:_

 _Leader:_ Earthstar; a brown tom with lighter brown spots and green eyes

 _Deputy:_ Grasstail; a orange-brownish tabby tom with green eyes

 _Medicine_ _Cat:_ Eagleheart; a brown tom with a pale underbelly and one blue eye and one yellow eye

* * *

 _RiverClan:_

 _Leader:_ Waterstar; a blue-gray she-cat with clear blue eyes

 _Deputy:_ Fishfoot; a orange and brown tabby tom withpink eyes

 _Medicine_ _Cat:_ Reedwhisker; a light brown she-cat with green eyes

* * *

 **I changed the names of the Clans because I didn't like the other names... :3**


End file.
